fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zerach Amaru Ozul
Personality Zerach has an alterego which is mentioned on "Personality 2" called Zero, but his true personality is a bit cold and think more than feel. Not that he don't have feelings, in fact he just hides them, but he have a lot to share that can share if really want, but when something pull his feelings out, Zero appears. Zerach don't like being called Zero and don't care too much about the other's feelings. If someone mess with him, he just get pissed enough to almost try to retaliate in a way the the person won’t do again probably, depending on the level of the bully or prank. Avoid jokes at all costs. His IQ apparently is higher when he is himself. Zerach give up more easily due the fact of his knowledge about probabilities, strategy, etc. Personality Zero - Zero is emotional, cheerful, truly happiness can be found on Zero's personality, although he have access to suppressed memories of Zerach, so is more often hearing Zero crying and asking for the pain to stop. The emotions he can't take, is a gift and a burden at same time. When finally Zero let it all feelings out, he's gone for a while. Zero don't care if they bully him, he instantly forgives anyone who's doing just an prank or for fun, and try to argue to both sides have fun. Makes jokes when nervous, even sometimes self-depressive jokes, talking about his failures in a funny way. The IQ of Zerach apparently is lower when Zero comes through. Zero has an awesome determination that lead him to the solution or consecutive losses just hurting him, but he don't give up easily. Backstory Thinking how would be life on the surface, with 7 years old, Zerach tried to get along with the Humans, it wasn't so hard, as he was kind and peaceful with them. Though it all worked fine, in the middle of the day, he always felt like something was missing, something important. Every time he saw a family walking by, he got a feeling that wanted something like that too, even without knowing how it worked. An warm surrounding his heart, just like that he tried to feel this by talking, meeting and spending years with one specific family that accepted him as a friend, because they thought he already had a family, even if he thought of them as if they were his own family too. But after a tragic happening, he was never the same. He saw the family he spent so much time caring about, giving and receiving love, being murdered by bandits, busting in their house, while he couldn't do anything to stop. And almost being killed too, while trying to help one of the children they had, flying away. But since he didn't know how to fly properly and hadn't enough strength, ended up letting the child fall for his death. As Zerach blamed himself for not only his death, but for the whole family, only after a long time crying, he fainted. When he woke up, his personality was already divided in two, and his main personality was everything bad that was left in him. When he finally remembered of what happened, his alternate personality was out, letting a rage out, making an negative aura around him. Not only making his look entirely negative, also blinding his vision with the same effect. Now he tries to be in control of his own body, while not letting anyone get in his way, even being weak. Adventurer Stats Class Chosen: Medic Weapon Description: None Armor Description: None Category:User Character Category:Adventurer